El amor es para siempre
by endoxnatsumi1.0
Summary: Endo y Natsumi se quieren y tendrán que superar celos, pruebas para saber si se quieren ¿su amor sera para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Algunas de estas historias no me pertenecen pero yo las he unido a las mías propias porque son historias muy bonitas.

Si pongo a Canon como hijo de esta pareja es porque quiero.

**EL AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE**

Esta historia ocurrió cuando terminaron las clasificaciones del mundial. Era un echo, Inazuma Japón se iba a ir ya a la famosa isla del football, también conocida como isla Liocot.

Solo faltaban dos días así que todos estaban muy emocionados pero en especial Endo, como quería entrenar salio muy temprano hacia el instituto pero iba tan emocionado de que alcanzo a una persona muy especial para el.

Natsumi: Endo anda con cuidado casi me atropellas

Pero Endo no contesto se quedo rojo mirando a Natsumi, como era muy temprano y el Sol estaba saliendo los ojos rojos de Natsumi brillaban y Endo se quedo quieto mirándolos

Natsumi: ¿Endo estas ahí?

Endo movió la cabeza para ambos lado y sonrío con una sonrisa muy hermosa y ambos caminaron juntos al instituto

Natsumi: no es propio de ti levantarte tan temprano

Endo: solo quedan dos días para el mundial y me tengo que esforzar

Natsumi: si…

Endo: te pasa algo

Natsumi: Endo todavía tenemos tiempo acompáñame a la torre de metal

Endo se quedo confuso pero le parecía buena idea eso de ir juntos a ese sitio. Cuando llegaron se sentaron y empezaron a hablar.

Natsumi: Endo yo…

Endo: ¿?

Natsumi: Endo yo no puedo acompañaros al mundial

Endo: ¿¡QUE!?

Natsumi: tengo que investigar unas cosa, yo me voy a las 19:30 en el vuelo 13

Natsumi estaba muy triste y se fue llorando al instituto, Endo se quedo en silencio e intento no llorar pero aun así estaba muy triste, el se preguntaba porque mentalmente y sin mas remedio se dirigió al instituto, en el camino se encontró con Goenji y este le contó lo ocurrido.

Goenji siempre estuvo enamorado de Natsumi pero nunca dijo nada porque quería ocultar bien sus sentimientos hacia ella, sin embargo Endo entre todos los miembros del club menos las gerentes sabían que le gustaba Natsumi aunque este dijese que no.

La mañana transcurrió normal menos para Endo estaba distraído mas de lo normal pensando en ella.

Club de football Raimon 16:00

Natsumi les comunicó a todos que se iba en el vuelo 13 a las 19:30 todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos menos Endo y Goenji aunque este último fingió sorprenderse para que Natsumi no se diese cuenta.

Estuvieron echando un partido de entrenamiento de entrenamiento Endo estaba echo polvo, ya no le salía ninguna a si que fingió que Goenji le daba muy fuerte y se hizo el inconciente

En el suelo cuando abrió los ojo vio a Natsumi muy cerca de el y esta le dijo

Natsumi: Endo tu siempre esforzándote demasiado vamos a la caseta te voy a curar

Endo: ( por fin le voy a decir a Natsumi que la quiero, mi plan va genial) si

Cuando estaban en la caseta Endo cerro la puerta las ventanas Natsumi se quedo asombrada

Natsumi: ¡¿Endo que haces?!

Endo: Natsumi por favor no te vallas

Natsumi: porque

Endo: por que te quiero pero esto último o dijo susurrando y es imposible que Natsumi lo oyera

Natsumi lo siento Endo me tengo que ir

En ese momento cuando Natsumi le iba a levantar la camiseta a Endo para curarle Endo se fue diciendo que ya se encontraba mejor a si que ambos salieron del club Endo estaba mas triste que antes no había conseguido convencer a Natsumi para que se quedase.

Todos siguieron con su entrenamiento hasta que Natsumi se tuvo que ir en un autobús mientras dejaba su equipaje sin que nadie se diese cuenta Endo se coló en el autobús.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Natsumi estaba apunto de embarcar cuando alguien le toco el hombro

Natsumi: ¡ENDO! Que haces aquí

Endo: ya que te vas, quiero despedirme en condiciones y Natsumi antes de que te vallas quiero que sepas que yo te quiero

Natsumi: Endo…yo también te quiero desde que me uní como gerente el primer día y vi lo amble, guapo y tu sonrisa me enamore de ti

Endo: Natsumi yo también

En ese momento juntaron sus labios mientras se abrazaban duro un par de segundos luego Endo se despidió y acordaron que pronto se verían

**Este es el fin del primer episodio espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios ya nos veremos **


	2. Chapter 2

Algunas de estas historias no me pertenecen pero yo las he unido a las mías propias porque son historias muy bonitas.

Si pongo a Canon como hijo de esta pareja es porque quiero.

**Capítulo 2 Un suceso inesperado**

**EL AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE**

Era un día precioso en cuidad Inazuma todos los medios de comunicación estaban anunciando la partida de Inazuma Japón a la isla de Liocot. Endo estaba desayunando ese día se había levantado tarde era viernes festivo y tenia todo el día para entrenar.

Endo se disponía a salir cuando de repente se choco con algo

Endo: ¿Aki?

Aki: Endo ahora mismo iba para tu casa- dijo la oji verde muy nerviosa

Endo: Aki tranquilízate ¿Qué pasa?

Aki: ven al club de football

Endo y Aki corrieron todo lo deprisa que pudieron al club de football cuando llegaron se encontraron a todo los miembros del club llorando algunos mas que otros pero si todos estaban llorando. En ese preciso momento Aki empezó a llorar

Endo: ¿Qué pasa, que ha ocurrido?-dijo asustado y nervioso

Goenji: Endo había una bomba en el vuelo 13 en las noticias han dicho que es posible que no haya supervivientes

Endo: no es posible, debe de ser una broma yo miré las noticias y no había nada de eso

En ese momento Goenji sacó un periódico y había una foto del avión echo pedazos en el suelo

Endo: no puede ser, no puede ser…-no paraba de repetir Endo mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

Kazemaru: Endo, en verdad lo siento

Endo se fijo en el periódico y miro que el vuelo numero 11 paraba en 4 aeropuertos a repostar antes de su destino final y que el primer destino era la isla Liocot, les contó a todos esto y se quedaron extrañados

Toramaru: capitán ¿y que tiene que ver eso?

Endo: pues que Natsumi iba a la isla Liocot y el avión exploto pasadas las 2 primeros aeropuertos

Todos sonrieron y se limpiaron las lagrimas, esa mañana todos se habían asustado,

Natsumi solo le había contado a Endo que iba a estar un tiempo en la isla Liocot a causa de su investigación pero que era muy probable que no estuviese mas de 2 días si lo que tenia que investigar no se encontraba ahí.

Además de es la mañana transcurrió normal, como ese día no había clases estuvieron todo el día en especial Endo.

Ya era muy tarde Endo caminaba pensativo tenia que hacer muchas cosas tenia que terminar su supertécnica, el era el capitán y la responsabilidad de proteger la portería y al equipo era suya, si perdían un partido la culpa era de todo el equipo pero en especial de el por se el capitán, también estaba preocupado por Natsumi no quería que le pasase nada.

Entre tanto pensamiento Endo llegó a su casa.

Endo: mama ya estoy en casa

Mama de Endo: Mamoru se puede saber donde te has metido

Endo: entrenando

Mama de Endo: Mamoru siéntate a la mesa a comer mañana te vas al mundial tendrás que cenar en condiciones

La mama de Endo había preparado el plato preferido de Endo y comió tanto que enseguida se durmió mañana era el mundial y tenía que descansar.

**Hasta aquí la segunda parte espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer fic a si que no sean tan duros espero vuestros e ir mejorando a lo largo de los capítulos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Algunas de estas historias no me pertenecen pero yo las he unido a las mías propias porque son historias muy bonitas.

Si pongo a Canon como hijo de esta pareja es porque quiero.

**Capítulo 3 Ya estamos en la isla Liocot**

**EL AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE**

Ciudad Inazuma 7:30

Endo se levantó de la cama muy temprano estaba muy nervioso por el viaje, ya que era uno de los pocos afortunados que iba a enfrentarse a los mejores del mundo.

Se ducho, se vistió, desayuno y cogió sus maletas y las puso en el coche de sus padres.

Endo, fue el primero en llegar al aeropuerto seguido de Goenji y Kido

Endo: chicos estoy muy nervioso

Goenji: pero Endo, cuando se trata de enfrentarse a los mejores del mundo tu siempre estas nervioso

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos, a las 8:30 se estaban despidiendo de sus familiares, después embarcaron en el avión privado de Inazuma Japón.

Cuando estaban ya volando el entrenador les habló

Kudou: chicos el viaje va a ser muy largo seguramente llegaremos allí por la noche a si que aprovechen para dormir.

Pasaron la primera hora y todos hasta el entrenador se habían dormido, todos menos las tres gerentes

Haruna: ¿Por qué no hablamos de chicos? Habrá que aprovechar ahora que todos están dormidos

Aki: en ese caso empieza tu Haruna –dijo con una sonrisa y un tono de voz divertido

Haruna: la verdad es que tengo sueño

Fuyuka: a no ahora tendrás que decir quien te gusta- dijo mientras se reía con Aki

Haruna: esta bien… ami me gusta Goenji

Aki: ¿Goenji?

Fuyuka: no esta mal Goenji es guapo

Haruna: pero no se si el corresponderá a mis sentimientos creo que quiere a Natsumi

Aki: no te preocupes Natsumi y Endo están saliendo además, Rika me dijo que estuvo sacando información a Goenji y descubrió que a Goenji solo le parece guapa Natsumi sin embargo quiere a otra gerente

Haruna: que alegría me das.

Por cierto Aki que tal con Ichinose sigue llamándote desde Estados Unidos?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Aki: ¿Y tu como sabes eso?-dijo mientras se tapaba el sonrojo con una chaqueta

Haruna: soy muy buena investigadora y para la próxima no me vuelvas a dejar el teléfono para llama a Kido

Aki: ya lo tendré en cuenta dijo sin dejar de taparse la cara con la chaqueta.

Aki: Fuyuka y a ti quien te gusta?

Fuyuka: …

Haruna: Goenji, Endo, Kido, Toramaru, Tobitaka

Fuyuka: no, no, no, no, no

Aki: Someoka, Tachimukai, Kazemaru

Fuyuka: no, no, no

Haruna: Fudo- dijo en un tono divertido y bromista

Fuyuka no dijo nada simplemente se puso roja

Ambas: ¿¡TE GUSTA FUDO!?

Fuyuka: chicas se lo pido por favor no chillen

Aki: no es un poco problemático y borde?

Fuyuka: conmigo se porta bien

Las chicas siguieron hablando y casualmente al cabo de media hora se levantaron Fudo, Goenji y Endo

Al ver que eran los únicos que estaban levantados los seis se fueron a la cafetería para hablar cada uno de sus cosas

**Con Fuyuka y Fudo**

Fudo: quieres tomar algo?

Fuyuka: no gracias no tengo hambre

Fudo: me gustaría que me ayudaras a tenderle una trampa a Kido

Fuyuka: esta bien- dijo un poco desganada ya que no era la primera vez que la chica tenía que hacer una cosa de estas

Fuyuka puedes atarle la capa a algún sitio

Fudo: claro eso estaría bien

Fudo: Fuyuka tu… eres mi única amiga chica y yo la verdad es que requiero mas que a una amiga, tu me ayudas para hacerle trampas a Kido, me defiendes cuando los demás me dicen que soy problemático y esas cosas la verdad es que te quiero

Fuyuka: Fudo yo también te quiero desde hace tiempo

En ese momento los dos se dieron un pequeño beso sin que nadie lo notase y estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre sus cosas

**Con Aki y Endo**

Endo: Aki me gustaría que me dieses un consejo de cómo debo comportarme frente Natsumi

Aki: no te tengo que decir nada de cómo debes comportarte Endo, Natsumi se enamoró de ti por ser como eres no tienes porque fingir ser otra persona

Endo: gracias Aki, tu siempre me das los mejores consejos – dijo con una sonrisa muy bonita

Aki: Endo, ¿Tu sabias que a Haruna le gusta Goenji tu sabes algo?

Endo: la verdad es que si a Goenji también le gusta Haruna

Aki: como se entere Kido, pobre Haruna tiene un hermano muy sobre protector

Endo: tengo sueño me voy a volver al asiento

Aki: con todo lo que has dormido y sigues teniendo sueño?

Endo: dormí poco esta noche he trasnochado mucho

Aki: nos vemos luego entonces

Endo: adiós- dijo en un bostezo mientras se estiraba

**Con Haruna y Goenji**

Haruna: ya dominantes la Hélice Dinamita?

Goenji se acercó a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Haruna ambos se pusieron rojo y luego Goenji dijo que si la tenía terminada pero que quería reservarla hasta un partido

Haruna: ya veo

Goenji: se que no viene a cuento pero… Haruna yo te quiero

Haruna: de verdad

Goenji: si y me da igual lo que pienses yo te quiero a ti siempre estas ahí apoyándome en los partidos y cuidando de mi eres amable, guapa, sincera…

Por eso no podía aguantar mas a decírtelo

Haruna: yo también te quiero en ese momento como no había nadie en la cafetería se dieron un beso que duró un par de segundos luego estuvieron tomando una bebida y hablando

**En otra parte del avión…**

Kido estaba en otra parte del avión, pero derepente se despertó se levanto al sitió de las chicas por que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero cuando llegó al sitio de las chicas y vio que Haruna no estaba despertó a Sakuma.

Kido: Sakuma ayúdame a encontrar a mi hermana creo que algún chico de Inazuma Japón esta con ella

Sakuma: mama cinco minutos mas no ves que estoy durmiento

Kido: SAKUMA

Sakuma: Kido que pasa- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos del cansancio

Kido le contó lo que pasaba

Sakuma: OH vamos Kido seguro que esta bien, bueno te ayudara

Cada uno estuvo buscando en una dirección del avión pero nada no estaba en ninguna parte, Kido ya estaba desesperado y cuado iban en dirección a sus asientos se encontraron con Endo que acababa de echarse una siesta y se acababa de levantar para ir al baño y al lado de Endo estaba Aki

Kido: ¿no habréis visto a mi hermana no?

Endo: de seguro que no esta en la cafetería hablando con Goenji-dijo nervioso mientras recibía una colleja por parte de Aki

Kido: ¿¡ CON GOENJI!?

Aki: Endo no has sido muy inteligente- dijo la chica en voz bajita

Kido salió lanzado hacía la cafetería con Sakuma cuando vieron a Goenji y ha Haruna de la mano, Kido echaba humo y cuando Haruna se percató de su presencia fue a hablar con el

Haruna: Kido ¿ que haces aquí? – dijo enfadada

Kido: que haces con Goenji

Haruna: ahora somos novios has de afrontarlo Goenji es bueno y lo conoces tienes que dejar de ser tan sobre protector estaré bien y mas si estoy con el

Kido: Haruna, lo siento yo soy tu hermano y siempre te querré aunque tu a mi no

Haruna: Kido, deja de decir tonterías que yo este con Goenji no quiere decir que no te quiera tu vas a ser mi hermano mayor y por eso siempre te voy a querer

En ese momento Kido se fue hacía Goenji y le dijo

Kido: como hermano mayor de Haruna te voy a dar mi bendición pero tienes que prometer que la cuidaras

Goenji: claro Kido te lo prometo

En ese momento cada uno volvieron a sus asientos las horas pasaron muy rápido y a las 7:35 llegaron a la isla Liocot.

Cuando llegaron al Alberge Endo se fue a la playa para ver el mar pero Aki no le dejó

Aki: ya vamos a cenar

Endo: pero Aki, solo voy a ausentarme un momento

Aki: de seguro que no te has instalado en tu habitación

Endo: claro que si por quien me tomas

Aki: vale pero no tardes mucho

Cuando Endo estaba entre unos arbustos vio a un anciano y a ¿Natsumi?

**Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo todavía quedan muchos así que comenten.**

**Gracia por leerlo**


	4. Chapter 4

Algunas de estas historias no me pertenecen pero yo las he unido a las mías propias porque son historias muy bonitas.

Si pongo a Canon como hijo de esta pareja es porque quiero.

**Capítulo 4**

**EL AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE**

Cuando se acerco, vio que realmente esa chica era Natsumi pero, ¿Qué hacía ella con ese anciano? A si que decidió mantenerse al margen y escuchar la conversación

¿?: Natsumi ¿tu conoces a mi nieto?

Natsumi: si lo conozco

¿?: La verdad es que me gustaría conocerlo y jugar al football con el

Natsumi: Daisuke usted es igualito a el

A Endo todo esto le pareció muy raro a si que siguió escuchando

Daisuke: ¿como sabias que era yo?

Natsumi: tus rasgos, tu forma de hablar y la forma de entrenar a tu equipo y de subirles la moral y decirles que no se rindan nuca es típico de Endo

Endo estaba alucinando ¿ese era su abuelo Daisuke Endo? Pero era imposible el murió entonces.

Pero Endo cuando estaba apunto de levantarse por que quería acercarse mas a escuchar se cayo siendo descubierto por estos.

Natsumi: ENDO QUE HACES AQUÍ

Endo: lo siento es que te vi y me entro la curiosidad

Natsumi: ¿entonces lo has escuchado todo?

Endo: si

Daisuke: Endo ha pasado mucho tiempo soy yo tu abuelo

Endo: de verdad eres tu mi abuelito pero ¿no falleciste hace 40 años?

Daisuke: cuando quede tan gravemente herido investigue lo que había pasado entonces descubrí que mi vida y la de mi seres queridos corría un grave peligro, a si que con la ayuda de un amigo escape del país sin levantar sospechas y corrí la voz de que había muerto

En ese momento Endo y Daisuke se abrazaron durante un rato, estuvieron halando todos un rato mas ya vieron que era muy tarde a si que se despidieron

Endo: ¿ a donde vais?

Daisuke: yo tengo un equipo al que entrenar, espero que me enfrente con vosotros en la final, pero Natsumi ¿tu que vas hacer?

Natsumi: la verdad es que me gustaría volver ha Inazuma Japón, pero me gustaría pasar un último día en el equipo para despedirme de ellos

Endo: esta bien Natsumi nos vemos mañana por la noche estaré aquí entrenando a si que cuando termines de despedirte de ellos yo estaré aquí

Natsumi y Daisuke se fueron en una caravana. Endo se quedo entrenando pero derepente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo como si algo malo estuviese apunto de pasar, entonces se acordó de lo que dijo Aki y cuando miro la hora eran las… 00:30 ¡DE LA NOCHE!

Endo salió corriendo hacia el alberge y como era de esperar otra vez se le había echo tarde entrenando a si que como todos debían de estar dormidos copio sus zapatos y entró ha hurtadillas sin que nadie lo viese, subió las escaleras con cuidado, se ducho sin que nadie lo notase, se puso el pijama y se durmió.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Aki: Endo despierta ya de una vez hoy es vuestro primer partido no querrás llegar tarde

Endo: ¡HAAA ES VERDAD HOY ES EL PARTIDO CONTRA ARGENTINA!-dijo mientras salía disparado hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando ya estaban en el autobús Endo se sentó al lado del entrenador y Endo le pregunto

Endo: ¿Kudou puede meterse en el equipo otra gerente?

Kudou: si lo dices por que viene Natsumi ¿no?

Endo: como lo sabes

Kudou: veras las tres gerentes del Raimon tienen un buen nivel me refiero a Haruna, Natsumi y Aki por eso yo convencí a tu abuelo para que Natsumi volviese a Inazuma Japón que es donde ha de estar

Endo: gracias entrenado

Cuando Inazuma Japón salio al terreno de juego Endo se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con argentina, pero no solo Endo parece que los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Kido, Goenji, el y el entrenador parece que Argentina tramaba algo.

Cuando Goenji tiro con en tornado de fuego a la portería el portero de Argentina lo paro con una sola mano, provocando risas entre los jugadores de Argentina. A pesar de todo Goenji que solo estaba probando las habilidades de Argentina anotó dos goles con la Hélice Dinamita

Cuando terminó el partido el capitán de Argentina se acercó a Goenji a Kido y a Endo y les dijo

Capitán de Argentina: esto solo acaba de empezar Inazuma Japón yo que vosotros me andaba con cuidado dijo entre risas

Una hora después cuando llegaron al albergue el entrenador le comunicó que Natsumi iba a volver a Inazuma Japón todos se sorprendieron mucho, también les comunicó que como el próximo partido iba a ser dentro de cuatro días el resto de día de hoy y de mañana se lo podían tomar libre a si que todos cogieron sus cosas y se fueron al parque de atracciones

**Con Natsumi**

Natsumi: chico gracias por haberme acogido en vuestro equipo pero yo tengo que regresar a mi verdadero equipo Inazuma Japón espero que se cuiden mucho y que sepan que hoy es mi último día aquí

Paso un rato y cuando Natsumi se disponía a irse andando a la playa un joven muy guapo llamado Rococo la acompaño

Rococo: Natsumi por favor no te vallas

Natsumi: lo siento pero no puedo volver mi sitio esta en Inazuma Japón

Rococo: Natsumi yo te amo

Natsumi: lo siento Rococo pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos

Rococo: muy bien Natsumi como tu digas pero yo jamás te podré dejar de querer ahora me voy

Rococo se fue un poco triste pero luego pensó que a lo mejor Natsumi lo decía por que tenia vergüenza o no estaba preparada para tener un novio a si que decidió seguirla

Cuando Natsumi llego a la playa vio a Endo entrenando era el único que no se había tomado el día libre.

Ambos cuando se vieron no pudieron evitar darse un abrazo y sin darse cuenta se besaron, después de un rato se dirigieron al alberge de la mano. Cuando llegaron todos se alegraron al ver a Natsumi

Rococo se fue un poco decepcionado lo que realmente le pasaba a Natsumi esque ella estaba saliendo con el nieto de Daisuke a si que pensó que si tal vez ganaba a Endo Natsumi volveria con el y ambos serian felices

**Este ha sido el capítulo 4 prometo que subiré mas ** frecuente gracias por su apoyo ya saben dejen su opinión en los comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Algunas de estas historias no me pertenecen pero yo las he unido a las mías propias porque son historias muy bonitas.

Si pongo a Canon como hijo de esta pareja es porque quiero.

**Capítulo 5**

**EL AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE**

Inazuma Japón era un equipo realmente duro, siempre ganaba de goleada y en el caso de que un equipo lo valla ganando siempre acaba remontando el partido.

El tiempo fue pasando e Inazuma Japón consiguió llegar a la final, puesto que faltaban dos días para la final y el entrenador noto que Inazuma Japón estaba mas que preparado para ganar decidió dejarles un día de descanso ya que hoy se decidía que equipo pasaría a la final con Inazuma Japón Los Pequeños Gigantes el equipo del entrenador Daisuke o un equipo desconocido que ha barrido a sus adversarios en todo el torneo.

Goenji y Haruna decidieron y al parque ya que acababan de comer y querían dar un paseo para bajar la comida.

Haruna: Goenji, esta isla es muy bonita

Goenji: si me gustaría volver pero solo nosotros dos sin tener la presión del FFI

Haruna: la verdad es que suena bien

En ese momento Goenji rodeo con su brazo a Haruna y ambos caminaron por el parque aprovechando que era temprano y no había nadie cuando ya casi el camino se iba a acabar vieron un banco y para su sorpresa vieron a Endo y Natsumi tomando un helado sentados los dos juntos, en ese momento Goenji miro a Haruna con una sonrisa divertida y dijo:

Goenji: Haruna, ¿te apetece reírte un rato?

Haruna: Goenji no tendrás pensado…

Goenji: si vamos a darles un susto

Haruna: bueno… la verdad es que suena divertido, vale- dijo mientras sonreía

Goenji y Haruna se acercaron sigilosamente por detrás y se agacharon

Goenji: 1…

Haruna: 2…

Goenji: 3…

Ambos: HAAAAAAAAAA

Endo y Natsumi: HAAAAAAAAAA

Endo: miren lo que han hecho se me ha caído el helado

Natsumi: no vuelvan hacer eso no ha tenido gracia- decía la castaña mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar a Endo

Goenji: Discúlpenos es que estaban ahí y no pudimos evitar…-dacia el chico mientras se reía- lo siento es que han puesto una cara muy graciosa

Endo: que no se vuelva a repetir… claro que ya se la devolveremos- decía con una sonrisa deslumbrante

Haruna: ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Natsumi: ha Endo quería llevarme al parque decía que era muy romántico

Haruna: o ya veo

Endo: nosotros teníamos pensado ir al parque de diversiones y ustedes

Goenji: nosotros también pero luego teníamos pensado dar un paseo por el área de Italia

Endo: ha pues entonces acompáñenos

Mientras se dirigían al parque Endo y Goenji hablaban del torneo FFT, mientras que Natsumi y Haruna hablaban de Endo y Goenji.

Pero no se daban cuenta de que dos chicos observaban a los cuatro desde un árbol

¿?: se lo decimos ya

¿?: debes de esperar no puedes ser tan impaciente

¿?: yo no soy impaciente pero me muero de ganas por conocerlos

¿?: que tal le va a Silver con Kido y Touko no lo estará fastidiando

¿?: no se esta manteniendo al margen esta bien hasta el día del partido no podemos dejar que nos vean

¿?: sabes, esta misión es muy peligrosa nos jugamos el futuro, nuestro futuro

**Mientras tanto en el parque de diversiones**

Endo, Natsumi, Haruna y Goenji se montaron en la montaña rusa, cuando estaban preparados para subir Endo noto a Natsumi muy nerviosa pero Endo no quiso decir nada sabía que Natsumi era demasiado orgullosa como para decirle que tenia miedo a si que la cogió de la mano y se subieron juntos, detrás de ellos estaban Goenji y Haruna que ambos estaban muy emocionados y detrás estaban esos chicos desconocidos.

Cuando la montaña rusa empezó a subir Endo miro a Natsumi y podría jurar que estaba apretando su mano mientras tenia los ojos entrecerrados.

Al final Natsumi se lo paso genial junto con el resto ahora le tocaba a Goenji

Goenji: me toca vamos a la casa embrujada

Haruna: Goenji no tiene gracia sabes que esas cosas me dan miedo

Natsumi: por que no eliges otra cosa

Goenji: es mi turno y yo elijo

Cuando pasaron a la casa del miedo todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que de repente a Haruna le pareció ver algo en el espejo pero cuando volvió vio que no había nada lo que le puso mas nerviosa todavía

Haruna: Goenji tengo miedo mejor vámonos ahora que podemos- cuando miro a Goenji este tenia un rostro nervioso

Goenji: si mejor vámonos

Natsumi: Endo, ahora les podemos asustar

Endo: ¿Cómo?

Natsumi: vamos a fingir que nos raptan primero ami y luego a ti, mas tarde cuando estén preocupados los llamamos por su nombre con un tono terrorífico sin que nos vean y luego por detrás les tocamos los hombros con las manos a la vez que decimos sus nombres

Endo: Natsumi yo creo que te has pasado

Natsumi: ellos se lo han buscado

Endo: esta bien

Natsumi empezó a gritar y fingió que la secuestraban lo que hizo que Goenji y Haruna se pusieran nerviosos, luego Endo. En la oscuridad de la casa se oían las voces de Endo y de Natsumi de decir ``iros ya ´´ lo que ponían de los nervios a la pareja hasta que por detrás se acercaron los dos y dijeron según el plan

Ambos: GOENJI, HARUNA

Goenji y Haruna: HAAAAAAAAAAA

Goenji: están locos

Endo: nosotros ha esto lo llamamos venganza

Haruna: creo que se me ha salido el corazón – decía mientras salían de la casa

Goenji: nosotros nos vamos ya el área de Italia esta un poco lejos y ya se está haciendo tarde

Endo: adiós

Natsumi y Endo salieron del parque de diversiones y se fueron a la playa ahí estuvieron hablando un rato.

Natsumi: Endo has visto que bonita esta la playa ha esta hora

Endo: si

En ese momento ambos se miraron muy tiernamente para juntar sus labios en un beso

Natsumi: Endo, yo todo este tiempo te echado mucho de menos

Endo: Natsumi yo también te he echado mucho de menos nunca quisiera verte lastimada, es verdad que soy un loco del football pero si tuviera que elegir entre el football y a ti te elegiría a ti

Natsumi: Endo…

Natsumi quería ver como Endo paraba el neumático ya que como se había perdido su entrenamiento durante todo este tiempo quería verlo ahora

Endo: vale voy a enseñarte como soy capaz de parar el neumático decía el castaño mientras sonreía

Cuando Endo tiró el neumático la cuerda se rompió y el neumático salio a toda velocidad hacia la cara de Natsumi, pero un rápido Endo consiguió apartarla a tiempo pero cuando Endo estaba preparado para recibir el golpe un chico salio de los arbustos a una velocidad increíble saltó y de una patada desvió el neumático como si se tratase de un una pelota de football

Endo y Natsumi se quedaron impresionados por la fuerza de ese chico, aquel chico les ayudo a levantarse

Endo: muchas gracias

¿?: no hay de que

Endo: vaya eres realmente increíble yo soy Endo Mamoru encantado dijo mientras extendía su mano

Canon: yo me llamo Kanon mucho gusto también dijo con una sonrisa igual que la de Endo provocando la sospecha de de Endo y Natsumi, el chico al darse cuenta dejo de sonreír

Canon: disculpa pero me tengo que ir

Endo: vale haber si nos volvemos haber pronto

Canon: descuida nos volveremos haber pronto-dijo susurrando

En ese momento llegó corriendo Kazemaru que no podía respirar acausa del agotamiento

Endo: Kazemaru que te pasa

Kazemaru: han perdido…. 30 a 0

Endo: wow si que es fuerte el equipo del abuelo estoy emocionado decia el chico mientras sonreía a Natsumi

Kazemaru: no Endo el equipo de tu abuelo es el que ha perdido y todos sus miembros estan en el hospital

Endo y Natsumi: ¿¡Cómo?!

**Hasta aquí el 5 cap bueno pronto empezare con el sexto adios**


End file.
